


In the Name of Science

by TtotheCofA



Series: Tales from Tempo [1]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Multi, we're reaching waaaaaay back into the fandom for this one, when I say 'old' I mean this is from 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TtotheCofA/pseuds/TtotheCofA
Summary: A hypothesis cannot become a theory unless tested.





	In the Name of Science

**Author's Note:**

> Heyooooo here's more old Tumblr drabbles!

“Guys, I don’t think this is a good idea.” Vivi turned off the nozzle of the hose and looked back at Lewis with a frown.  
  
“Aw, come on, Lewlew! You can’t back out now!” She complained, tossing the hose to one side. “We’ve already filled up the pool, and Arthur’s got the camera ready.” The blond in question shrank back at the look this earned him, and offered up a sheepish smile. When Lewis’ glare didn’t abate right away, Arthur coughed nervously into his hand.  
  
“Uh, Viv? Maybe this isn’t such a good idea after all…” The mechanic spoke up. “I mean, we are pitting two fundamental elements of nature against each other….” Arthur cringed a moment, screwing up the courage to say what he’d planned next without stuttering. “Wh-what if Lewis gets hurt?”   
  
So close, and yet so far. 

At the very least, though, that seemed to get through to the bluenette, and Vivi frowned. Arthur made a good point; water typically put out fire before the fire’s heat could evaporate it, and they didn’t know if ‘putting out’ Lewis’ fiery hair would be dangerous or not. But this was for science (Vivi claimed), and no discoveries were ever made without a risk taken. Lewis just sighed.  
  
He knew that look, and he knew that arguing would only postpone the inevitable.  
  
“I doubt it would hurt me that much…” The specter finally spoke up, glancing briefly between Arthur and Vivi before eyeing the kiddie pool she’d supposedly ‘found’ in the attic of the mansion. He couldn’t remember ever seeing it before, and it’s bright, shiny vinyl and colorful seahorse patterns were suspiciously modern. “I’ve been caught out in the rain before, and I can always just step out again, right?”  
  
“Exactly!” Vivi’s grin was blinding. “So Arthur, man that camera! Lewis, get that suit off! Deadbeats, keep-….um…” The girl paused in her commanding as she realized that they’d managed to gather an audience of several formless pink specters, all hovering curiously just behind the camera with a clearly-just-been-startled Arthur. “…keep spectating!”   
  
Lewis glared at his minions as he shrugged off his suit jacket, but the Deadbeats only smiled back at him, unfazed, and the ghost could only growl under his breath as he continued stripping. As he pulled his undershirt up over his skull, he caught a glimpse of Vivi staring - unashamedly drooling, really - and from the quiet, embarrassed coughing he heard behind him, Arthur had been doing the same.  
  
Down to just his strange, inky black body and a pair of skeleton boxers (a joke gift from Vivi that had nearly made Arthur cry that day), Lewis stepped up to the edge of the pool. It was only a few inches deep, but he still turned back to give his friend’s a nervous glance. Arthur was covering his mouth in an apparent gesture of thought (though he was a little too red for that), and Vivi was grinning brightly. The bluenette shot the ghost an encouraging double-thumbs up, and Lewis sighed before stepping into the water.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
“Huh.” The ghost ‘blinked’ and put his hands on his hip(bone)s. “I guess it’s only my hair that’s fire-related.” He mused out loud. Behind him, he heard Vivi whine in clear disappointment - she’d been expecting much more smoke and steam and general flashiness - and heard the Deadbeats chattering amongst themselves. Lewis took a step or two across the pool, wondering if prolonged contact would do anything…  
  
He failed to notice that one of the splashes was lager than the rest.  
  
 ** _KERSPLOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZZZZLLLLLLLLEEEE!_**  
  
“ _Por el amor de dios!_ VIVIIII! ARTHUUURRR!” The Deadbeats flew off, chirping with laughter, and dropping their now-empty bucket as they fled. There was a soft ‘thud’ as Arthur toppled away from the camera, fighting to hide his laughter, and Vivi burst out howling in delight.  
  
“Look, Lew! It only put out your hair!”

 


End file.
